Vitrectomy probes are used during vitreoretinal surgery to remove ocular tissues, such as vitreous humor and membranes covering the retina. These probes generally include a port for drawing in and dissecting tissues. The port opens, tissue is drawn into the port, the port closes, severing the tissue, and the tissue is aspirated. This action may be repeated to remove desired tissues.